Purpose of this application is to further develop and implement a countywide public inebriate program. At present, there is a large scale program involving the Maricopa County Department of Health Services and the City of Phoenix. The current program has reduced the City of Phoenix jail census by 60%, public inebriate arrests by 75%. However, under the Uniform Control Alcoholism Act (Senate Bill 1107) there is need to develop a countywide integrated, comprehensive public inebriate program. The project is being sponsored by the Maricopa Association of Governments (the 18 city governments and Maricopa County Government).